A Pleasant Ride
by Goode-Lover
Summary: When the Blackthorne Boys come to Gallagher Academy on an exchange, boy are they in for a surprise.


**PLEASE READ A/N: Hey Guys! Ok, so this is my first ever story and I'm not too sure about it. Please tell me honestly if it is worth continuing. Also, even if I do continue, I will probably be a really slow updater so please forgive me. School is really busy and I'm not gonna be here in the holidays. Anyway, Thank Guyss! :)**

Chapter 1

**CPOV**

"I can't believe they're coming tomorrow! Do you reckon they're hot?" Bex asked, her British accent especially strong today.

Meet Rebecca Baxter, but I would advise you not to call her that unless you want to spend three days in the infirmary. Trust me, been there, done that. Bex is one of my three best friends and room mates since seventh grade. Bex is _the_ strongest student at Gallagher and one of the best fighters as well. I'm the only one that can beat her. She's also the first non-American Gallagher girl; something Bex is very proud of. Bex is often described as an exotic princess with her dark skin and cappuccino brown hair. She has golden brown eyes and is about 5'9" tall.

"Damn it Bex! You've been asking us that for two months straight now."

That's Macey McHenry. That's right, Macey as in the senator's daughter, another one of my best friends. Macey is, in one word, gorgeous. She looks like a model off the cover of Vogue with her slender body and long legs. She has straight black hair, dark green eyes and is 6'0" tall.

"Don't swear Macey!"

And then there's our poor innocent Liz. Lizzy is on the Research track unlike Macey, Bex and I, we are all on the Cove. Ops Track. Liz is like our southern belle. She was frizzy blond hair, hazel eyes and a petite body. She is well known at Gallagher for her trademark "Oopsie Daisies".

Oh, and finally, there's me. Daughter of Rachel Morgan (Headmistress of Gallagher Academy) and Matthew Morgan (Headmaster of Blackthorne Academy), niece of Abigail Cameron (currently top agent) and god-daughter of Joe Solomon (Covert-Operations teacher at Gallagher Academy and occasionally Blackthorne Academy). I'm Cameron Ann Morgan, but call me Cammie. Compared to my friends, I'm nothing special. Pretty average if you ask me. I have medium-length dirty blond hair and blue eyes. I'm average height and have an average body. Thus the reason I am the Chameleon. Yes, the Chameleon's a girl and I'm her. I am 'the greatest pavement artist in CIA history.' I'm not bragging or anything, that's just what Liz says. I choose not to believe her.

You must have at least a level 6 clearance if you're reading this. If not, I suggest you put it back and drop in at Gallagher Academy to have a cup of tea.

You must know all about Gallagher. If not, well, let me help you out a little. Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women may look like a rich, private school for snobby heiresses but it's actually a school for spies-in-training. Yep, you heard me right, spies-in-training. We're not the only spy school: there's also Blackthorne Academy for Exceptional Young Men where dad is the headmaster. My friends and I are the only ones who know about Blackthorne, the rest of the Gallagher Girls don't even know that there's another school. However, that's about to change.

A few months ago, thanks to Liz's unbeatable hacking skills, we found out that the Blackthorne boys were coming on an exchange. Well actually, I found out about it long before but I didn't want Liz to know I was a better hacker than her. My dad always told me I could beat anyone at anything but I don't think I could. Sure, I may be considered more advanced than any spy-in-training my age but that hardly matters.

~~..::..~~

**TIME SKIP- NEXT MORNING CPOV**

_Thud._

"Aaarrgghhh. Oomph."

What? I felt something hard beneath me. My internal clock told me it was 4:55 AM. Did I fall asleep in one of the secret passages again? But no, I could've sworn I got into my own bed last night-

"Cammie, I swear if you don't bloody get up now-" Oooh, what colourful language to wake up to in the morning. Groggily, I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor with my covers tossed around me and saw an angry looking Bex towering over me.

"Bex, how many times do I have to ask you not to push me off my bed? It's really bad for my back." I groaned as I got up.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't if you learned to bloody get up when I tell you to!" Bex said raising her voice at the end.

Thankfully, Macey came out of the bathroom at that moment and made sure Bex didn't kill me.

"Come on Cammie. It's already 5:00. We have to get to training."

At the word 'training', I jumped up and ran into the bathroom to get changed into my workout clothes.

Every morning, Bex, Macey and I train and work out in a secret room I found that we turned into a mini gym. Today, we started off by running 25 laps around the oval then 500 squats, 500 push-ups, 250 one-handed push-ups on each hand then we finished off by sparring against each other. By the time we were finished, it was 8:45.

"Oh Shit," I said. "We're late for breakfast."

"Come on, we better run," Macey said.

We started running and were almost at the Grand Hall when Bex said, "Hey, aren't the Blackthorn Boys arriving today?"

Our eyed widened in realisation.

We pushed open the doors to the Grand Hall in the middle of my mum's speech only to find a room full of boys. All eyes turned to us and we could feel the glares of our teachers.

Now we're in for it.


End file.
